Randall Flagg
|-|Randall Flagg= |-|Walter O'Dim= |-|Marten Broadcloak= |-|Walter Padick (2017 Movie)= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. At least 8-C, possibly High 8-C with magic Name: Randall Flagg, Walter Padick, Walter O'Dim, Marten Broadcloak, Richard Fannin, Richard Farris, Raymond Fiegler, Ramsey Forrest, Bill Hinch, The Covenant Man, The Man in Black, numerous others Origin: The Dark Tower Gender: Male Age: Unknown, over a thousand years old at the very least (Stated in multiple works to have lived this long) Classification: Immortal sorcerer, son of the goddess Selena and the demon Maerlyn, former leader of the Vegas Survivors, emissary of the Crimson King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Able to see that which is invisible. Can sense the presence of those who attempt to read his mind). Skilled Marksman (Shot a man through the eye with a crossbow, and did so from across a battlefield while wielding the weapon with only one hand), Magic, Telepathy, Levitation, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Shapeshifting, Necromancy, Possession, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (His commands can be used to force a person to sleep and wake at his request. Can telepathically put a person to sleep for several years.), Transmutation (Turned a knife into a banana. Can turn people into animals and vice-versa), Illusion Creation (By himself as well as via Maerlyn's Grapefruit and Black Thirteen), Illusion Negation, Portal Creation (via Chalk Doors), Pseudo-Invisibility and limited Probability Manipulation (via Dimness), Time Travel, Teleportation, Mind Reading, Mind Manipulation (On his own as well as via Maerlyn's Grapefruit and Black Thirteen), Mind Absorption (via Maerlyn's Grapefruit), Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Weather Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (His telepathic powers can be used to control machines, as well as reactivate and control technology that is either broken or lacks a working source of power. Far superior to other psychics who are capable of tricking video surveillance devices, controlling robots, causing highly advanced computer technology to critically fail, and fooling telemetry specifically designed to monitor and detect any and all psychic output. Is also capable of blowing out circuits with his voice), limited Soul Manipulation (Can retrieve a person's soul from the afterlife, as well as grant the souls of the dead a passage to the Clearing and prevent them from descending into Na'ar), Body Puppetry (Seized control of a store clerk's body with only two words, with the latter being fully aware, yet unable to control his actions), Biological Manipulation (His commands can be used to stop a person's breathing, and can presumably be used to cut off other vital functions as well), Empathic Manipulation (By himself as well as via Maerlyn's Grapefruit), Morality Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Light Manipulation (via flash spells), Dimensional Travel, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can kill a person with only one word. During a fugue state that caused him to lose control of his powers, several nearby animals died of varying causes. It's implied/stated that he can cause living things to die just by smiling), Magic Barriers, Healing (via magic medicines), Clairvoyance (via crystals, his Third Eye, Maerlyn's Grapefruit and Black Thirteen), Precognition (through tarot readings and premonitions), Extrasensory Perception (His Eye allows him to sense the presence and locations of others), Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3; Can send people visions which are capable of driving them insane, including a vision of the birth of a universe and its place within the grander scale of the multiverse. Caused a man to lose his mind by forcing him to stare into his eyes for five minutes straight. Black Thirteen contains the Crimson King's eye, which can drive victims out of their minds with its mere gaze), multiversal/interdimensional BFR (via Black Thirteen), Pain Manipulation (Sent "a raw bolt of pain" through the Tick-Tock Man's skull with only a touch. Black Thirteen can induce severe pain in its victims at will), Resistance to toxins and diseases (Was immune to Captain Trips, a genetically-engineered superflu with a 100% lethality rate and the ability to adapt to counter any antibodies produced. Stated that the biological weapons Blaine released into the city of Lud would have no effect on him and that he could "survive them quite nicely"), Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (Completely immune to the mental effects of Maerlyn's Grapefruit, and is capable of handling it with his bare hands despite other characters having shown to become helplessly infatuated with it after a single touch. Capable of shielding his thoughts from the demon of the Grapefruit in spite of its mind-reading abilities, and was even able to briefly hide his intentions from Mordred, whose telepathic abilities far surpassed his own), Existence Erasure (Removed a man from reality with a snap of his fingers) Attack Potency: Wall level. At least Building level+, possibly Large Building level with magic (Able to generate natural cloud-to-ground lightning bolts with a thought. Strongly implied to have caused the tornado that nearly killed Tom Cullen and Nick Andros). Several of his attacks ignore conventional durability. Speed: At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Crossed from one side of a room to another at FTE speeds. Casually caught a bullet between his thumb and forefinger. Turned three gunslingers into dogs faster than they could react, despite typical gunslingers themselves being able to react and draw their guns faster than the human eye can see. Slightly faster than Roland Deschain at his peak). Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Tossed a fully-grown man across a room and into a wall). Striking Strength: Wall Class (Strong enough to shatter bones. Split a man's head in two with an axe. Stated to have performed hundreds of decapitations during his time as an executioner in Delain. Generally comparable to Roland Deschain), at least Building Class+, possibly Large Building Class with pyrokinetic strikes Durability:'' ''Wall level (Capable of withstanding the force of his own strikes. Survived being shot directly through the eye with an arrow, but was in pain afterwards. Generally comparable to Roland Deschain), at least Building level+, possibly Large Building level with barriers (Effortlessly deflected and redirected multiple consecutive bullets fired from Roland Deschain's guns, which are capable of this. Should be capable of generating similar amounts of energy to his own offensive magic with his barriers). Stamina: Superhuman. Traveled across the U.S. on foot. Traversed the same desert as Roland during their chase, and was stated to have eaten no food whatsoever. Was later seen scaling a large mountain with his bare hands. Range: Standard melee range physically. Thousands of kilometers with magic and psychic powers. Likely up to High Hyperversal when utilizing Black Thirteen. (Black Thirteen allows its user to travel anywhere in the multiverse, and is also capable of banishing its victims to any place of its choosing, up to and including Todash Darkness, the void that exists between all universes. While in Mid-World, he was shown using Black Thirteen to see a store clerk located in the "Keystone" reality, and was capable of affecting said person with his powers.) Standard Equipment: Tarot cards, a crystal and a few pieces of chalk (for creating doors), Maerlyn's Grapefruit, Black Thirteen. (See note below) Intelligence: Very high. Extremely manipulative and cunning. Possesses great knowledge on poisons and magic, as well as the nature of the Dark Tower. Said to have written numerous speeches for others that incited riots and violence among their respective audiences. Successfully poisoned a king and framed his rightful heir, and was directly responsible for plunging the kingdom into the dark ages soon after. Stated to have been involved in both the organized killing of a Cabinet member and the kidnapping of Patty Hearst, and has served in numerous armed factions including the U.S Marines and the Viet Cong. Weaknesses: Arrogant. Has been known to underestimate his foes on occasion, which has led to his downfall in the past. At one point, his powers and memories were in a constant state of flux that left him with poor control over his abilities and a propensity to forget/misremember key moments of his life, though this appears to have been remedied since then. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mind Reading: Flagg is able to read the minds of his opponents, as well as access their memories in the process of doing so. He remains entirely beneath the victim's notice while doing this, even managing to read Roland's mind at one point before the latter became immune to his psychic powers. * Dimness: Functioning as a form of "pseudo-invisibility", this form of magic forces others to become distracted from the user's presence, allowing them to avoid being seen. In addition to granting a translucency to the user, dimness affects the people and environments surrounding the user while the spell is active; candles will blow out, torches will sometimes grow smoky, conversations will falter and people will find themselves compelled to look at random things. However, while most individuals are unable to see through this directly, those who know the caster in any intimate or personal sense are immune to the magic's effects, and certain individuals such as Roland have learned how to see past dimness by looking at the caster through the corners of their eyes. * Transmutation: Flagg possesses the power to transform items and living beings at will, reshaping them into whatever he desires with a wave of his hand. He has turned stones into keys, transformed a knife into a banana while it was in the middle of being thrusted at him, and even turned people into animals for the sake of incapacitating them. His skill in this particular field of magic has been honed to such a point that a single transmutation spell cast by him can affect multiple targets at once, as shown when he transformed three gunslinger enforcers into dogs as a means of thwarting their attempt to arrest him. **'"Cloning"': A specific variant of Flagg's transmutation magic which allows him to turn living beings (such as animals) into direct imitations of himself. However, despite the strategic value of this, he is unable to grant sentience or speaking ability to these "clones", and as such it is a requirement that they be put in a situation that prevents them from being able to make noise. * Shapeshifting: Flagg can change his own shape as easily as he can change the shape of others. Along with having access to a myriad of animal forms, he is capable of changing his appearance to mirror that of other individuals, often doing this as a means of assuming new identities whenever he wishes to discard the one(s) he's currently using. It is has been implied on numerous occasions that none of the appearances he is seen taking on are his own, and the man himself has gone as far as to suggest that he does not have a true face. It has also been shown that he is capable of casting magic even after taking the form of an animal. * Pyrokinesis: Flagg possesses control over fire, and has been shown applying his pyrokinetic abilities in order to suit various needs. The scale of these abilities can range from lighting campfires to incinerating enemies into nothing but ash. ** Pyrokinetic Strikes: Flagg is able to enhance his physical attacks with pyrokinesis, having demonstrated the ability in Eyes of the Dragon when he destroyed a locked and reinforced castle door with a single flaming strike. * Lightning: Flagg is capable of generating and manipulating lightning at will, being capable of using it for a number of different attacks. **'Lightning Ball': A ball of electricity which Flagg can fire from his hands. This ball can be controlled in midair, as demonstrated during the climax of The Stand. ** Lightning Strike: With this spell, Flagg summons a bolt of lightning from the clouds, electrocuting his target in an instant. * Third Eye: Flagg possesses a third eye which he can use to spy on people from remote distances. While vaguely defined, the range at which the Eye can monitor others is considerable, as it allowed him to spy on a group of his enemies from across the country. When using this Eye, he is also capable of reading the minds of those he gazes upon. * Teleportation: Flagg has shown the ability to teleport, both as an evasive maneuver and as a means of escape. The range of this teleportation ability is left vague; some instances have shown short-range teleportation, while others (such as those featured within The Stand) have depicted him teleporting miles away. Most notable was the instance in which he escaped an exploding nuclear bomb that destroyed the entirety of Las Vegas, managing to teleport himself outside of the explosion's radius and onto a beach located an unknown distance away. Some minor details even go as far as to imply that Flagg is capable of teleporting into other universes and higher/lower levels of the Tower. * Flash Spell: A spell which summons a flash of light, temporarily blinding enemies. Flagg often uses this in conjunction with his teleportation in order to cover his escape. *'Sleeping Spell:' A spell which Flagg used to put Roland into a deep sleep when the latter attempted to charge at him. * Telekinesis: Flagg possesses telekinetic powers, having used them to weaponize glass shards, lead pipes, fallen debris and even steel beams. He has effortlessly lifted Roland high into the air with nothing but telekinesis, and can send objects flying with enough force to pierce flesh. * Chalk Doors: By drawing on hard surfaces with chalk, Flagg can create doorways leading to any location he desires. While the limits of this ability have not been fully shown, he has been seen traveling miles across a given world using these doors, and has stated himself that the doors allow him "to go where he will". He is also capable of allowing others to travel through these doors should he desire to do so. * Barrier: With a simple hand-wave, Flagg can erect a magic forcefield which deflects physical attacks. *'Anti-Projectile Spell:' A spell which appears to cause projectiles to miss completely. Roland, despite possessing superhuman accuracy, was rendered incapable of hitting Flagg with his bullets at any point while this spell was active. * Projections: Flagg is able to send intangible projections of himself to other locations in order to interact with distant targets. He possesses the ability to do this from across universes, as he was able to project himself from Mid-World to Keystone Earth in order to speak to Roland. * Firearm Nullification: Flagg can bewitch his opponent's firearms with a spell that causes them to misfire when used against him. *'Animal Control:' Flagg holds a degree of absolute control over animals and wildlife. He has taken control of mice, ravens, weasels and wolves, calling them to his side, controlling them en masse and using them to harass and hunt down others. It has also been heavily implied that he can see through the eyes of the animals he seizes control of. *'Emotion Manipulation:' Flagg possesses the innate ability to influence the feelings and emotions of those around him. With a mere touch, he was able to eliminate the Tick-Tock Man's deeply-rooted fear of him and replace it with feelings of pure devotion, and after encountering a hostile tribe of twelve, he managed to bend their emotions to his will with nothing but a smile. *'Aura:' During brief moments when he has lost control over his power, Flagg is surrounded by a minor aura which kills those nearby. Violently waking from a premonition caused a man near him to instantly die of a heart attack, and a particular bout of amnesia resulted in several nearby lifeforms suffering from random causes of death. *'Dream Manipulation:' As demonstrated throughout many different works, Flagg holds the power to manipulate dreams and that which is contained within them, and has regularly abused this talent throughout his career. **'Dream-Walking/Dream Invasion:' Flagg is able to enter and exit the dreams of others fairly easily, often doing so in order to torture his enemies and visit nightmares upon them. In addition, he has shown the ability to enter an individual's lucid dreams, as well as harm said individuals while within them. **'Dream-World Manipulation:' When inside of a person's dream, Flagg has the power to manipulate reality within said dream to an extent. In addition to gaining access to various powers (such as flight and size-shifting), he is able to make things appear and disappear at will, as shown when he caused Roland's gun to disappear from his hand. **'Dream Attacks:' Described as "bolt(s) of eldritch power", these offensive attacks are portrayed as Flagg's means of weaponizing his powers in order to affect others' states of consciousness. One of these blasts is capable of sending its victims into a dream-state, and was used as a means of incapacitating the psychic Sheemie Ruiz. Another spell was used by Flagg on the telepath Alain Johns while the two of them were inhabiting Roland's dream, with the spell severing Alain's connection to said dream and preventing him from reestablishing contact. **'Dream Creation/Nightmare Inducement:' Flagg's most common application of his powers. Whether altering existing dreams or projecting entirely new ones, he has shown on many occasions to have complete control over what his victims experience in their sleep. The visions and nightmares he sends have the potential to harm, with some of them being capable of driving their victims insane. * Commands: Through the use of spoken commands, Flagg is capable of assuming complete control over his foes, doing so with little to no effort on his part. Once under his thumb, Flagg's victims are subject to whatever command he has set in place for them, with a number of these commands forcing the victim to perform actions which would be otherwise physically impossible for them to accomplish themselves. He is also capable of assuming control of multiple people at once with a single command, as well as controlling victims from across universes. ** "Quiet.": Stops the victim from speaking. **'"Show me.":' Caused the victim in question to project all of her memories (pertaining to one particular subject) to Flagg. **'"Jump.":' Causes the target to jump against their will. **'"Hate.":' Was used by Flagg to cause a girl to feel nothing but hatred. Given the nature of his powers, there is a strong likelihood that he is capable of directly manipulating other emotions with commands similar to this. **'"Now kill...each other.":' Used to force two Can-Toi to kill each other in the middle of a bar. ** "Calm down. Enjoy the show, folks.": Was used by Flagg to calm all of the patrons of the above mentioned bar, then turn their attention to the two Can-Toi. **'"Sleep.":' Causes the victim to fall asleep in an instant. **'"Wake.":' Causes a sleeping victim to instantly wake up. **'"Talk.":' Used to force a seer to divulge information against her will. For reasons unexplained, this also caused her to stand up and walk closer to him. **'"Fire away.":' Used by Flagg to cause a store clerk to repeatedly fire a shotgun at Roland against the former's will. The clerk was unable to stop until Roland managed to knock him out with his own weapon. **'"Stop breathing.":' Causes the victim to stop breathing, and also forces them to fall to the ground moments before they suffocate to death. Given the nature of his powers, it is likely that he is capable of cutting off other bodily functions with similarly-phrased commands. **'"Goodbye.":' Coupled with a wave of the hand, this command instantly kills the target. ** Physical Strain: The act of resisting Flagg's commands can lead to great physical harm, with one victim eventually falling unconscious and possibly dying after the strain caused her to start bleeding from the nose. Only those with a naturally high resistance to his powers (such as Roland) are able to avoid these effects entirely. Note: While the character has been seen regularly using Maerlyn's Grapefruit and Black Thirteen throughout numerous appearances, the crystals do not actually belong to him, and he is seen traveling without them in his possession just as often as not. On top of this, both orbs are shown to be sentient, and have a tendency to act on their own whenever they are given the opportunity. As such, they are considered a form of outside help, and must be specified by the OP for them to be used in VS threads. Others Notable Victories: Voldemort (Harry Potter) Voldemort's Profile (Speed was equalized) Jack Frost (Shin Megami Tensei) Frost's Profile Hatchworth (Steam Powered Giraffe) Hatchworth's Profile (Speed was equalized and both characters were 8-C) Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Freddy's Profile (They were in the Dream World and speed was equalized) Poemi Watanabe (Excel Saga) Poemi's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weather Users Category:Technopaths Category:Probability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Madness Users Category:BFR Users Category:The Dark Tower Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Dream Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Necromancers Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Psychics Category:Murderers Category:Leaders Category:Crazy Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8